Particularly referring to the field of sporting activities, both professional and amateur, by way of example and solely for the sake of a clearer description, it is a common experience the remarkable discomfort caused by the fact that it is not possible to bring along, i.e. during the same sporting activity, those widely and frequently daily used electronic devices (cellphone, portable music player, PDA, etc. . . . ).
Generally, the user of such electronic devices attempts to obviate this discomfort by further bringing along a so-called “bumbag” or a so-called “mono-shoulder bag”, where to accommodate the devices.
Such a measure has however remarkable drawbacks, which are described in the following.
First of all, bumbags and mono-shoulder bags represent an extra weight and an encumbrance in addition to the same electronic devices, thus accelerating the fatigue and compromising the sporting performance of the user, and they usually prevent his/her complete freedom of movements as well.
Another significant drawback is the fact that the market scarcely offers earphone devices, whose cables connecting to the provided audio outputs of the aforementioned electronic device, which is accommodated for example in the bumbag anchored at waist, are sufficiently long so that the user can easily perform bust or neck torsions, without such cables resist thereto and without the user remaining substantially bridled; thus compromising not only the performances but above all the enjoyment of the same sporting activity.
Finally, another drawback is the fact that in order to control the electronic device functioning, usually by means of a numeric keypad or a buttons set or also a tactile screen (more commonly known as “touch screen”), the user needs to take the device out from the bumbag or shoulder-bag to visually check his/her proper handling of such controls, this leading the user to be distracted from the sporting activity he/she is performing, and to frequently interrupt it in order to fully concentrate on the same device.